


The Kitchen

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Series: 1D Drabble Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Tsundere Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’ve been waiting my whole life for some one like you to steal my heart just the way you do…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> (2010/11): I was bored in History class and this happened; its really short and drabble...yeah
> 
> (2016): Just in case you're wondering, my grades circa 2010/11 were pretty bad because I did this instead of assignments lol Anyways, there might be grammar/spelling errors which will not be changed because I prefer to keep my fics from 2010/11 as is. Harry is a cringeworthy tsundere because I liked tsunderes...I still do actually.

Liam always found it odd when he returned home from classes and Harry was in an apron, trying (and failing) to cook dinner. It wasn’t as if it was a bad thing; just odd. Harry wasn’t exactly a pro when it came to cooking. In fact, Harry and a stove were mortal enemies. It started when Harry and Liam started sharing a dorm after getting together a few months ago. Harry just started going crazy with the cooking but it always ended up with Harry either destroying the kitchen or physically assaulting the stove.

“Harry,” Liam said, a puzzled expression on his face. “What are you doing?”

Harry was hunched over the stove, his brow furrowed and his eye twitching violently with annoyance. He was glaring at the pot as if it had done something to him. His hair was covered in flour and some other unidentifiable substance.

“What’s it look like?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Like you destroyed my kitchen.” Liam replied honestly, looking around. When he had first walked in, it looked like a tornado, hurricane, and a hungry Niall had hit it. Food was scattered and splattered across the floors and walls; silverware lying in the oddest places, and almost every cabinet was open and damn near empty.

“I was trying to cook.” Harry muttered bitterly. Liam hesitantly stepped over to the boy and glanced at him. His clothes were stained with powder, cream, and crumbs; some even spreading to his face.

Liam wasn’t sure why but he thought that whenever Harry was pissed; pouting and his brow furrowed in frustration, it was the cutest thing in the world.

He used his thumb to wipe the—what tasted like frosting and he wasn’t sure why Harry had frosting in a pot—off his boyfriend’s face and licked it off, humming in approval.

“You know just because we’re living together doesn’t mean you have to cook for me like some housewife.” He said and Harry’s face burned red as he tried to avoid Liam’s gaze.

“I wanted to.” He grumbled.

“But if you can’t cook—“

“If you say another word, I’ll cut you.” Harry growled and Liam put up his hands in protest.

“I just figured that…well, maybe I should cook for you sometimes.” Harry explained with a sigh. “You always do it for me and…”

“But, then again, I took cooking classes.” Liam mentioned and he had to dodge when Harry tossed a wooden spoon at him.

“Keep talking, you’re doing great, asshole!” Harry yelled.

Liam grabbed Harry’s hand gently despite Harry’s reluctance to hold it. He smiled at him.

“That’s sweet, Harry.” He told him and Harry still refused to face him. “But if you’re going to cook, you might wanna tell me first. You know, so I can help.”

“I don’t need your damn help.” Harry muttered but Liam only laughed like he always did and pecked him on the lips.

 “Sure, you don’t.”


End file.
